The Gun In Gunter
by Soulstealer8
Summary: No matter who you are, you don't mess with Gunter when it comes to his daughter.
A/N: Inspired by the scene in the movie Armageddon (1998).

 **The Gun In Gunter**

Gunter Von Kliest would be considered as much a gentleman as Conrart Weller if not more. He is a gentle soul and one would assume he'd never harm a fly, but if you've seen him on the battlefield your assumptions would otherwise change. However even if you've met both sides of Gunter Von Kliest, rational and reasonable are two words you may never use to describe him with.

You can break Wolfram's heart.

He'll bash your skull.

You can break the King's trust,

-take his virginity for all he cares

He'll break your spine

And leave you rotting in a ditch.

But you do not

Screw with his daughter.

Here's why…

Gunter had once told King Yuuri all about his friend Gloria, the human woman he'd met at the town he helped defend on his journey. One day she had visited Gunter to present him with a gift for helping to defend her town.

When King Yuuri had seen it he knew exactly what it was and had warned Gunter to be careful with it and to never use it unless absolutely necessary as a last resort. Gloria had stayed several days to teach Gunter how to use it. Anissina had been so fascinated by the gadget Gloria gave Gunter she was eager to build one herself once its power was demonstrated. The power of the device was so strong and intimidating Yuuri and most others immediately panicked. Yuuri nearly ordered Anissina not to build it. Who knew she could make such a kicked puppy face. Yuuri had relented and instead ordered if she does build it, no living resident of the castle , Shin Makoku, or anyone else in the world (unless it's Belar *added by Conrad and Gwendal*) or Saralegui* (added by Wolfram)) would be allowed to be used as a test subject.

Gunter had learned from Gloria almost expertly within those few days before she left. One day after so much time has passed to the point when many of the castle residents had forgotten about Gunter's gift, when King Yuuri had gone back to Earth for a time, something… something had happened.

Gisela Von Kliest is Gunter's pride and Joy. The light of his life, his little angelic flower with the devil's temper comparable to Wolfram, and one day all of that shattered when he caught his little girl in a compromising position, with none other than his star pupil of all people.

Gisela and Conrad had been in a secret relationship for a few months now. The few people who knew were Yozak, Anissina (whom Gisela confided in as a best friend, both had asked her not to tell Gwendal, now they owe her experiment testing.), Dakascos found out by chance, he was walking by the barn when he saw Conrad kiss Gisela's cheek and Dakoscos flailing and shrieking like a surprised duck gave him away, Gisela and Conrad had asked him not to say anything, he had to avoid Gunter for weeks before he was able to maintain a calm head around him again, and if Murata the sage and the maids knew anything they didn't reveal nor show it. Gisela had been hesitant in the beginning wondering whether or not she was some sort of substitute for Susanna Julia, but Conrad had been determined to court her. He had to spend two weeks with her on a patrol with his men while Yuuri was away, she was their as an aid, and the two had gotten very close, much closer than they had been previously, he spent months trying to get closer to her nearly abandoning some of his responsibility to be with her. He still went to work, took care of his duties and Yuuri, by responsibility meaning, their age gap which wasn't far off. Conrad was going on his 120's while Gisela wasn't more than 97 years old. Before Yuuri, Conrad was a bit of a bitter stubborn ass, after Yuuri he became much more of a gentleman. However there was one thing he refrained from doing, something he should've taken responsibility for when he started courting Gisela, he should've asked Gunter's permission.

When Gunter caught them he was heading over to Gisela's room to bring her breakfast what he found was more than shocking for his poor old demon heart.

When Gisela had gotten ready for bed the night before there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

The door opened slightly and Conrad had entered.

"Con- !?" Gisela softened her voice into a whisper, "you shouldn't be here what are you doing.?"

Gisela was in a pale green with white patterned night gown and Conrad was in dark blue pajamas.

"You shouldn't allow anyone to open your door Gisela, I could've been an assassin." Gisela narrowed her eyes at Conrad.

"No one's going to deliberately break into the palace to assassinate me." She folded her arms together. "You haven't answered me Conrad," Conrad smirked.

"I figured if my little brother gets to bend the rules a little, I don't see why I can't." Conrad gently closed the door behind him. Gisela's eyes widened.

"That is completely different. Yuuri and Wolfram are engaged." Conrad leaned against the door and shook his head.

"Traditionally you know they're not supposed to share their bed until they're married."

"The outcome of us, who are not engaged getting caught will be a lot worse. Especially knowing who my father is." Conrad put his hands up in either defense or surrender and gave Gisela a gentle smile.

"Please let me stay, Love, It's my only night off and I wish to spend it with you, I promise I won't do anything." Gisela blushed. How dare Conrad use her secretly favorite term of endearment against her.

 _It is his first night off in who knows how long…_

She folded her arms together tighter against herself and sighed.

"Fine, but you leave at dawn." Conrad smiled broadened to an almost goofy smile.

 _He is spending far too much time with King Yuuri._

The goofy smile looked adorable on Yuuri, but positively charming on Conrad. Conrad walked up to her and enveloped her in his arms. Conrad was much taller than her so she had to rest her head on his chest. Conrad nudged the top of her forehead with his cheek making her tilt her head up and rest her chin on his chest, her dark leaf green eyes staring up at him. Conrad backed away slightly to hold her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

If Wolfram and Conrad had anything in common with each other besides sword fighting it would be the personality traits they inherited from their mother, stubbornness, falling too hard and easily for someone, and of course the allure of sneaking into the bedroom and bed of the people they love.

Conrad leaned his forehead into Gisela's forehead. They both smiled at each other and Gisela reached to wrap her arms around his neck. Conrad then released her chin to wrap his arms around her waist and swooped down to kiss her catching her by surprise. She quickly eased into the kiss and kissed him back.

Nothing happened that night as Conrad promised. In the morning they woke with Conrad spooning Gisela, with his head resting on top of hers and the sound of broken glass shattering on the ground.

Gisela and Conrad both awoke to the sound both alarmed at the sound. Gisela looked to her doorway and saw her father standing there in frozen shock as he stared at her.

"Father?" She looked behind her where Conrad was sitting slightly pale faced his eyes staring directly into Gunter's, and behind Conrad was her bedroom window showing none other than the light of dawn.

"Oh Lord Shinou, no..." Gisela breathed burying her face in her hands. The sound of a maid was heard rushing into the hallway, calling out, "Lord Von Kliest! Are you alright? Look at all this broken glass…" It was Lasagna who appeared at the open doorway. She had bent over to pick up the broken shards in a cloth rag she soon noticed the door was opened where Gunter was standing absolutely mortified and shell shocked, she looked into the room only to realize this was Gisela's bedroom and in her bed was of course her, and… Lord Weller. She hadn't even realized she was done picking up glass and the dropped food when her hand felt nothing on the ground, she stood up and gasped in utter joy.

 _At least someone in the room was happy._

"DORIA AND SANGRIA OWE ME MONEY!" The shriek was enough to cause Gisela and Conrad to wince, Gunter remained unresponsive, and he was standing right next to her. Lasagna was bouncing in fan-girling joy holding the rag full of glass and spoiled food into a makeshift pouch.

"Oh! Congratulation's you two! Isn't this wonderful news Gunter!" She squealed while ignoring Gunter's statue appearance and taking off excitedly. Gisela would've called out to her to warn her about running with broken glass but was too worried for her father's sanity to do so.

"Father? Please say something," The sound of Gisela's voice instantly flashed his memory back to a time nearly a century ago when that voice was more high pitched and innocent, and the young woman in bed was a little girl climbing trees, learning to read and ride horses, playing healer, and Shinou'd Away in the gardens of both here and his home palace back in the lands of Kliest, where she was safe and protected.

Gisela felt the bed shifting and Conrad had stood from the bed.

"Gunter. You know me. You know I would never do anything to hurt Gisela. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I swear nothing happened."

Gunter's mind for some reason wasn't processing that Conrad and Gisela were still fully clothed which wasn't helping, all he knew was that they were in bed together, and of course he knew Conrad. He knew decades ago he was a pain in the ass in his academy days. He remembered him being rude, and bitter, and pretty much gave everyone an attitude. Not the kind of man he would approve of his daughter courting.

"Gunter…"

"Father…?"

Gunter finally came to.

"just stay right there, I'll be right back." Gunter left the doorway and he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

"I need to go talk to him." Gisela said. As Gisela began walking out of her room awaiting the expected overly dramatic mournful wails of her father she was surprised to hear the sound of his door opening and him coming out with the powerful gift Gloria had given him. The gift King Yuuri had specifically said never to use incase of a dire emergency, only as a last resort. Gloria had called it… a shotgun.

Gisela turned to Conrad. Without words and no weapon Conrad had no other choice other than to, GTFO!

Gisela ran straight to her father but Gunter had ran straight passed her following Conrad out to the outdoor hallway of the castle.

Out there, Dakoscos was already up and doing his rounds and Anissina was walking down the corner when both spotted Conrad running frantic down the hall. Dakoskos was the closest to him and as he ran passed him he swiped the other man's sword out of it's sheath.

"Gah! Lord Weller! Wh-what's going on?" Conrad didn't answer, he seemed to be desparate to put a lot of distance between himself and whatever it was that was chasing him. As soon as Conrad was a good fourty feet away from them, which was the best he could do being on the second floor of the castle, Gunter had gone up to them holding his shotgun. Both Anissina's and Dakoscos' eyes widened at the scene.

"Did you two know about this?" Dakoscos and Anissina spotted Gisela coming out from the indoor hallway still in her nightgown, a quick look at Conrad in his pajamas only led to one conclusion. Gunter narrowed his eyes. "You both knew…" Poor Dakoscos began stammering incoherently until Anissina slammed her palm against his mouth.

"No… we had no idea."

Gunter lifted his gun up aiming at Conrad.

"Whoa! I understand!" Conrad called from the other outdoor pathway, "Your mad, I mean who wouldn't be mad…?"

"He's gonna shoot you!" Anissina said.

"No, no he's not- oh -damn!" Gunter had blasted a bullet from the machine nearly hitting Conrad from the other pathway if he hadn't tried to use Dacosco's sword to deflect it. It succeeded and Conrad went running.

"Father!" Gisela screamed!

"Gunter, what's wrong with you!" Anissina shouted. Gunter jumped onto the pathway railing running on it sense Anissina was in his way Dakosco's limp body was passed out on the floor.

"Make your peace with the Great One, Weller!" Gunter roared.

"Father stop it this is not funny!" Gisela screeched as she chased after her father and boyfriend.

The sword was weighing down on Conrad he looked down at it and realized the bullet Gunter had shot left the sword dented. After seeing the damage the device had done even from that distance, he had to discard the sword, it wasn't going to protect him anyway. The commotion alerted the rest of the castle's residence and for the sake of some back up Conrad shouted, "Gunter brought out the gun! He's shooting at me!" Conrad found a stairway to lead him up to a higher floor, further away from Gunter.

 _Having some of Gwendal's or Wolfram's magic would should be nice about now._

Anissina took to following Gunter while Gisela went looking for Conrad.

When Gunter momentarily lost Conrad he slowed his pace on the pathway into a brisk walk as he tracked down Conrad while Anissina walked beside him, for once not cowering in her presence, he was too welled up in anger to completely acknowledge her.

"So you're serious about this?" Anissina asked.

"Yes I'm serious." Gunter replied.

Conrad ran passed Wolfram and Yozak who came out after hearing the commotion.

"What's going on, are we being attacked?" Wolfram asked holding Greta tight to him. She had gone running to his room when she heard the explosions Wolfram had found her in the hallway.

"It's Gunter he's shooting at me!"

Wolfram's eyes widened. Greta looked up at him alarmed.

"You mean with that…" Wolfram couldn't finish, the corner of his eye spotted Gwendal running down the hallway.

"What the hell is going on!?" Gwendal shouted.

"You might wanna run!" Yozak said pointing behind passed Conrad. Coming right behind him was Gunter and Anissina. Wolfram spotted smoke coming out of the weapon. Conrad took off and Wolfram ran holding Greta to get out of the way, and Gwendal ran frightened Anissina's general presence with what looked like a new invention angrily wielded by Gunter, and Conrad ran while shouting behind him, "Put it down Gunter, maybe we could talk this over like King Yuuri would want!."

Judging by the look in his eyes Gunter was far passed Yuuri's ideals.

"I recall hearing you telling Dunheely, just before he died you'd help look after and take care of Conrart, I'm not so sure shooting him means taking care of." Anissina couldn't help being a little sarcastic. There was no stopping Gunter, and she had no time to go and grab an invention to stop him, the most she can do is make sure he doesn't kill Conrad or anyone else for that matter until Gunter snaps out of it. Besides she also couldn't help using this opportunity to observe the gun in action.

"Why don't you put the shotgun down Gunter?" Yozak asked standing directly in front of them as soon as they got close enough. Gunter responded by pointing the barrel of the gun in Yozak's face and shouting,

"You want none of this Yozak, get out of the way!"

Yozak nodded and moved aside, "Just trying to give my man a head start is all."

"Are you sure killing one of your star pupil is such a good idea Gunter?" Anissina asked.

"I won't kill him." Gunter said. "Maybe take a few fingers off him or take out a foot. He can still wield a sword without one foot."

"Yes, but he won't be very good." Gunter spotted a frustrated Gisela standing on the other side of an outdoor palace hallway.

"Father stop it you're acting insane!" Gisela shouted.

"Gisela you should go and dress in appropriate daylight clothing!" Gunter shouted. Anissina glared at him.

"It's just a nightgown."

"Made to be only worn in bed…"

"I'm not a child father, leave Conrart alone!"

"Find clothes! Now!" Gunter spotted Conrad running through one of the ground floor outdoor hallways. He aimed his new weapon down and started shooting. Conrad barely managed to outrun them, while shouting, "Gunter stop! It was funny for a minute but it's not funny anymore!" Before he turned to an indoor hallway. Guards started milling in from various hallways with Wolfram and Gwendal leading them.

Gunter jumped down from the pathway and made a run for Conrad. Conrad made it to the courtyard where streams of guards were quickly closing up all the entrances. An army wasn't going to stop Gunter. Gunter managed to break through the guards and began pulling the trigger. Conrad ran and hid behind one of the pillars. He spotted the guards begin to swarm Gunter that's when Conrad shouted.

"Alright enough!" The guards stop and Gunter looks at Conrad. "Gunter lets talk, man to man- seriously! -I love her!"

Gunter's response was less than desirable.

"WAY WRONG ANSWER!" Gunter aimed and shot at Conrad again, guards tackled him down,barly managing to pry the gun off Gunter but Conrad barely managed to hide himself back behind the pillar, unfortunately the bullet hit the second pillar next to Conrad's only to ricocheted and send the bullet flying behind the pillar where Conrad was hiding the moment the bullet disappeared…

"Ahhh!"

Conrad came out from behind the pillar bouncing on one leg.

"Gahh! Gunter! You shot me!"

Wolfram, Gwenndal, Yozak, and Anissina all came rushing in.

"Welp, now it's getting real." Said Yozak.

"I didn't shoot you Lord Weller it was just a ricocheted."

Gisela had finally arrived rushing in. "Father you shot him!" Gisela went rushing to Conrad to check on his scratch where the bullet had grazed him while his brothers and friends either went over to help Conrad to the infirmary or have the guards escort Gunter to his room.

Everyone stopped mid step as the sensation of something familiar went through them.

King Yuuri and the Sage have returned… Gunter responded by passing out on the ground.

A/N: Just a short crack fic. Cause I love that scene! I think Lasagna bets on "Dark Horse" pairings so I'm assuming she bet on Gisela and Conrad. :)

Also I wrote this fic to prepare everyone for the special sister story (not a direct sequel) that'll be coming soon. Please leave a Review.

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ ***SS8***_


End file.
